


The End Of Time

by iCarly1969



Series: The Great Maze Challenge / Competition [14]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Clocks, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-07
Updated: 2014-12-07
Packaged: 2018-02-28 12:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 303
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2731721
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iCarly1969/pseuds/iCarly1969
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It would remember stories the rest of the world had forgotten, guarding them with all it had and keeping history alive, till the end of time and possibly beyond.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The End Of Time

**Author's Note:**

> Entry #13 for The Great Maze Challenge / Competition: Now that is a [morning] [surprise]. You approach the next gate and read the sign: What has hands but cannot clap? Tell about the Weasley's.

The clock faithfully tracked the status and location of the members of the Weasley family every day, letting whoever saw it know what was happening to any Weasley.

It had been there since a long, long, time ago, given life by a young wizard who had discarded it and taken in by a redhead who thought it deserved a chance. It shed its hands whenever a member of the Weasley clan has passed on and grew a new one when a new Weasley was brought into the world, or into the family.

It had rejoiced when Molly had joined the family, and grew hands one by one as new little bundles of joy arrived and the family continued to expand. For a while, it had considered adding the little boy who stays over every year during the time when most of the family would be home, but eventually decided against it. The boy would eventually become part of the family through marriage, it concluded. And so it waited.

When the second wizarding war started, the clock watched and worried alongside Molly, unable to do anything except watch, wait, faithfully reporting the status. There was only one period of time prior to this which the clock could recall having the whole family constantly in mortal peril, and that time, no one had been harmed.

The clock hoped that it would be so this time too.

When Fred died, the clock mourned. It turned its hands a pure, midnight black, and kept it that way until the period of mourning was over.

Then, it celebrated together with the family as new members joined, and in time, there were even more Weasleys to take care of than there ever was.

The clock did not mind, as that was its purpose, has been and always would be.

**Author's Note:**

> A Little Bonus:  
> In time, this group of Weasleys would pass on, too, and they would become history to the rest of the world.  
> The clock would mourn, as it always does, and make a little space in its core, its heart, to store their stories and memories, for the time when someone finally decides that they wanted to listen, and look into the past.  
> Then it would celebrate new life, new blood, in a cycle it had been faithful to from the start.  
> It would remember stories the rest of the world had forgotten, guarding them with all it had and keeping history alive, till the end of time and possibly beyond.


End file.
